Champion and a Kiss
by Arsinen
Summary: Charlie sees something and goes to see what it is. He meets someone he didn't expect to see again. SLASH! ONESHOT!


This is just a cute little one-shot that I wrote for D2 or post D2.

Warnings: This contains some slash so hey want to flame go ahead I want to know what your big deal is.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah (walks in and looks around) I don't own Mighty Ducks or D2 or D3 so yeah. Now please remove the handcuffs.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yeah! Man we're the champions!" Portman yelled as mugs of cokes clashed together in a toast of victory. "And also we can't forget to thank our captain for his sacrifice!" Averman yelled also standing and pointing towards where Charlie was sitting with Adam. "Yeah!" everyone again raised their mugs and cheered for their captain.

"Oh man I'm throwed dude" Portman said leaning against Fulton who was just shook his head and laughed some more. Charlie fell a few steps behind noticing something across the street "Charlie come on" Adam said stopping and turning to look Charlie. "I'll catch up don't worry" he said and quickly crossed the street avoiding cars and some pedestrians.

"I thought you would notice, captain duck" the owner of the voice said from where the guy was sitting on a bench in an alley that led into a small court with a fountain. "Gunner?" Charlie asked surprised his eyes immediately roving around trying to see if there were others with him. "I'm alone, don't worry" he said almost like reading Charlie's thoughts. "Oh um…" Charlie trailed off with a slight blush dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Gunner turned and smiled at the teen "I wanted to actually meet you, without the team rivalry or the huge crowds" he said standing and taking a step towards Charlie. "Oh um…if you don't mind me asking, why?" he asked, "Well I don't know about you but I feel like we can be great friends you know" Gunner said trying to find a suitable answer. "Oh…" was all Charlie said feeling strangely sad.

"Anyways as you Americans say. I'm Gunner Stahl captain of the Iceland team" he introduced himself sticking out his hand. Charlie smiled and put his hand in the taller teen's hand "Charlie Conway captain of the Ducks" a tingling feeling running through his body at the contact with the other's hand. He watched as Gunner slowly lifted his hand and laid a soft kiss on it.

"I hope you know that you draw a lot of attention to yourself, the kind of attention that you really don't notice you get" he said pulling Charlie closer to him. Charlie couldn't speak it was as if he had lost the ability to talk. Gunner studied Charlie carefully just like he would study the mistakes on the video recordings of their matches. Slowly Charlie opened his mouth to say something but before any sound came out his mouth was covered by another.

Charlie eyes went very wide before slowly shutting at the sensation of the kiss being given to him. In time he began to move his lips against those of the other. Gunner wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist and drew him closer deepening the kiss further. Charlie sighed and lifted his arms to wrap around the other's neck as the kiss intensified.

The need for air soon broke their lips apart but not their bodies. "Wow" was all Charlie could before a smile graced his lips. Gunner smiled down at the teen "Well that was the first time I've ever done that on a first time meeting" he chuckled and Charlie soon followed. "I guess it was really nice to meet you Gunner is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked smirking slightly as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other teen's neck.

Gunner's eyes flashed momentarily before he too smirked "There is plenty I'd like to tell you" and he drew the other into another mind blowing kiss. Slowly he sat pulling the other into his lap not once breaking contact with Charlie. Breaking apart momentarily Charlie got in "Being a champion and having a kiss. I like this a lot" and his mouth was again plundered by the other's mouth.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you liked it! Review please It would be greatly appreciated.

Love ya'll!


End file.
